The Boy Who Loved Nero
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: 30 years ago, H.I.V.E. housed one of the world's most brilliant minds. With it, one of the world's most torn up hearts. Kazuno Kobayashi, inventor of the Artificial Mind, lost to an old enemy. Lost in names and time. slash, renamed-canon-character/Nero
1. Prologue

Yo 8D

So yeah. Hope you either enjoy or don't get too offended by this XD

But fair warning: These have homosexual themes. One-sided anonymous/Dr. Nero.

The name of the title character is owned by me. The actual character is owned by Mark. It's pretty easy to guess by now.

like I said, have fun. C8

**Kazuno Kobayashi: The boy who loved Nero**

**PROLOGUE: **

* * *

The entrance cavern opened up to the endless sea, a welcoming sea gale anticipating their newfound freedom. Tyler Rhinnes adjusted his graduating class outfit and watched as certificates, actual certificates stating their six-year attendance at the Higher Institute of Villainous Education as successfully concluded. The Aussie guessed that these would probably be burned a little later on, if H.I.V.E. would stay true to the policy of secrecy.

_And if they'd learned from the last time_, Tyler mused.

The line thinned. Names were called, rights were performed, and before long, Tyler found himself loaded onto the helicopter that took him away from what had been his home for the last half-dozen years.

He remembered the last time he'd ridden a helicopter. The young man looked to his right, to an empty space beside the door, as if expecting something, or perhaps, someone, to be there.

It had been a year since that time, but he hadn't forgotten that look. The look that anticipated freedom. Ultimately, Tyler decided, Kazuno got that freedom. Just not as any of them had expected.

* * *

_Thirty years later...._

A man lay in a hospital bed, drifting in and out of consciousness as the nurse upped the dose on his morphine by the doctor's order.

The sign on the hospital door read as "Kazuno Kobayashi"; his reason for being there was a fire, which he wasn't so lucky to survive unscathed as he did in the car crash it followed.

The doctors asked no questions, and only certain nurses were allowed in to change his bandages. His was a work more complicated than simple first-degree burns.

"Why that name?" A voice demanded in the hall.

"That was what he requested, sir." A voice responded, sounding for all that she was worth that she was about to get fired.

"How could he-"

There was a silence, save for the life support machines beeping rhythmically in the ICU.

"Never mind. Have his name changed once he wakes up. I don't want him or anyone else to use that name ever again. Do I make myself clear Miss Turner?"

"Crystal, Doctor." Was the frightened reply.

Joyce Turner watched the man, all dressed in an expensive black, walk out of the building, followed by a mere shadow of movement which she decided would be best left ignored. She wanted to live, after all.

In the room, the man, Kazuno by name, shifted in his sleep. Joyce wondered if his dreams were sweet, or at least a little pleasant. She couldn't have guessed, though, not on her life or her extremely precarious position, what the man was thinking then.

* * *

"_I am Kazuno Kobayashi._

_My status is 'assumed dead'._

_According to government records, I never have existed. _

_I am a father of two children. _

_One is a boy, one I could not protect. _

_Another is one I could not protect others from. _

_I am Kazuno Kobayashi. _

_My status is, in records, deceased." _

* * *

R&R


	2. By Tyler Rhinnes

Once again, I warn that this isn't for the young and/or homophobic.

Might change the rating later XD I'm on the M track.

This chapter is in Tyler's indirect point of view.

Doctor Nero, Professor Pike, and HIVE and its orig characters belong to Mark Walden.

All other mentioned characters belong to me.

* * *

**TYLER RHINNES. **

**Animatronics expert. Father works for a team on HIVE, and by extension, GLOVE's development crew. **

**Best friend and room mate of Kazuno Kobayashi. **

* * *

"Welcome To H.I.V.E., the Higher Institute of Villainous Education. I am whom you may call Madame Saturn. My name is Saturnina Macaraig, and I play the role of your.... guidance advisor." The last words were accompanied with a small, ironic smile. The woman who stood before them barely passed five feet, with some of the new students throwing doubtful looks at the little brown woman who looked no more harmful than a butterfly.

"You have already been briefed on the reasons you have been sent to HIVE, although don't think that means you have had special placement, whatsoever your reasons may be. If your father or your mother or your guardian of any sort had the power to place you here, it only means that you are spoiled little brats. If you have come here because we have taken interest in your skills, then you'd better do your best not to be thrown out. Students at HIVE who don't meet the standards set, or who cause trouble for the school, tend to go M.I.A."

The little woman eyed each of them with a glint which they assumed was the reason she was hired as a teacher.

"Each of you is to be separated into your streams. There are five: Alpha stream, Technical stream, Political/Financial Stream and Henchman stream. Each of you shall be provided with any and all necessities to keep you comfortable for the next six years. There will be two people per room, and all doors will be sealed by ten P.M. Without special clearance, those who do not follow the curfew will be locked out until six in the morning, at which the automatic systems will unlock all rooms. The envelopes being passed at this moment contain all you need for your first few weeks in HIVE, including maps, rules, and HIVE student code.

And finally, I wish you all good luck. May God have mercy on your soul." Saturn raised a crucifix tied around her neck to the students in salute.

A number of gunmen rallied each student according to stream. One young Asian boy was nearly bulldozed in the process.

A hand was offered, and the boy looked up to meet walnut brown eyes. "Hi there, I'm Tyler. Tyler Rhinnes. Are you okay kid?" The brown-eyed boy pulled the other up to eye-level, finding that the Asian's height was a quarter foot less than his own. "Mmhmm. I'm fine." The boy replied, rubbing his head. "Hey, you're a nip, ain't ya?"

"A what?"

"A nip. A.... Japanese kid."

"Oh. Yes. In a way. Yes." The boy stuttered. "My name is Kobayashi Kazuno, Tyler-san."

They shook hands in a friendly manner before being filed further along a hallway. "Technical Stream, this way." A voice ordered.

"Just Tyler. Or Ty. Mind me callin' you Kazu?" Tyler continued conversation, fiddling with the opening of his folder.

"I.... I don't mind it terribly." Kazuno responded, having his own folder snatched by the Australian redhead. "Look, we've got the same room, Kazu. Well ain't that the bee's knees?"

Kazu stared, his expression almost laughable on his round face. "Wipe that stunned mullet off your face or it'll stay, eh?" Tyler said, reading the numbers on each room they passed.

They stopped at room 76, heaving the large metallic door aside to reveal a cozy-looking room with two bunk beds. Remembering what Madame Saturn had told them, Kazuno put his belongings on the top bunk of the left bed and sat at the bottom.

Tyler removed his jacket and did the same as Kazuno on the right bed, laying down wearily on the soft cushions. "Looks like you'll be stuck with me for a while, Kazu. Might as well get to know each other while we're here." He said casually.

Kazuno stayed silent, rifling through his bag and bringing out a number of notebooks which looked a combination of old, cheap, and used and overused; the pages were already a sickly shade of yellow and Kazuno handled each carefully.

"Wot's all that then?"

"My notes." Kazuno answered, taking the thin, naked tube of a ballpen and writing haphazardly with it.

"All this? Internal system blueprints? Alternate energy sources for mechanical motor functions? This is all..... bonzer! Damn brilliant!" Tyler flipped through each notebook with bright eyes, looking up at Kazuno with awe on his face.

Kazuno looked sheepish, putting down each notebook, muttering an intelligible 'thank you'.

"No wonder you got in here, mate." Tyler said.

"Thank you." Kazuno murmured again, the red flushing almost painfully over his light skinned face.

* * *

"_Who's that?" _

"_That's the founder. Our headmaster, you know? Doctor Nero." _

_Reena Herman pushed large spectacles up the bridge of her nose, stooping over the table as she whispered to Kazuno. _

"_Nero, like, burned down all of Rome Nero?" _

"_That's the name anyway. Look at him. He's so young." Dana Rougenwall said, joined in the circle. Tyler was listening silently to the conversation between the four girls and Kazuno, who was, oddly enough, more talkative around the girls. _

"_Handsome too, you can't deny that." Amuri Hassan whispered. _

"_Who's denying? Still though." Farah Falkner turned to Kazuno questioningly. "You've met him personally, haven't you, Kazu?" _

_Tyler watched Kazuno's expression. The fourteen-year old Aussie noted the passing expression on his friend's face, a flickering hint of pain quickly replaced by none. "Yes. Tyler did too. We were asked to help Professor Pike with some experimentation." Kazuno replied. _

"_Oh wow! Who knew you had it in you?" Amuri said in awe. _

"_They are the best in the technical stream. The Rhinnes-Kobayashi team. It's no surprise." Said Dana, sipping her cherry soda. _

"_**That,** I can vouch for." _

_The students turned. "Madame Saturn! What a surprise. We were just-" "It's quite all right, Miss Herman. I have no intention to ruin your conversation, although I regret to inform you that I must steal Misters Kobayashi and Rhinnes for a moment." Saturnina told them. The boys stood obediently. _

"_Come along."

* * *

_

"Hey, Kazu, you all right in there?"

Tyler sat up in his bed, watching the bathroom door. His friend had been in there for nearly half an hour. The clock read eleven forty-seven by the time Tyler decided to check up on the Asian.

It had been four months since the two of them had been hand picked, told by Madame Saturn, during a class with Professor Pike (working machinery, graded on efficiency and cost) to assist the old professor in an experiment, one that they had sworn to secrecy. Tyler, with the knowledge of motor functions and coordinating systems in an animatronic, and Kazuno, with his notes on internal systems made to mimic the thought processes of a human brain, had begun working on Project ANIMA.

It was no surprise; not on that day.

Doctor Nero was the one who spoke to them of it first, long before that day in class.

* * *

_The room was cold and official, sending shivers up the Aussie's spine. Every corner was pristine, formed to perfection. The table before them held a number of the usual office tools, although Tyler doubted that the collection of miniature knives and the large insignia of HIVE in the form of a marble statuette sitting on the corner right made for a mundane principal's table. _

_The two sat on cushy chairs in front of the aforementioned table and were made to wait out the Doctor's return, left alone in the unforgiving room. _

"_What do you think, Kazu? Are we in trouble or what?" _

_Tyler laughed awkwardly, clutching his side after a few huffs. Kazu nodded stiffly, keeping the cold pack to his forehead. _

"_They didn't have to beat us. I'm sure many others have tried escaping HIVE before." Kazuno said angrily, flinching once more when he dropped the cold pack. Tyler picked it up, with considerable hazard to his bruised ribs, and handed it back to Kazu. "Thank you, Tyler." Kazu said softly, sighing. _

"_Hey, if people tried to escape before, they'd have installed better locks." Tyler quipped. The two laughed, sobering quickly when Tyler felt his ribs shoot pain right up to his brain and Kazuno's head began pulsing. _

_It was then that the door opened. _

_They'd seen Dr. Nero before, the man having welcomed them to HIVE the first time. He'd spoken with that level voice, revealing nothing. _

_And yet, at this close an encounter, Tyler felt something entirely new about the man. Something to be feared, and yet, something he couldn't turn away from. _

_Judging by Kazu's widened eyes, the Asian felt it as well. _

_It was the presence of power. Something such as that could never be forgotten.

* * *

_

"Kazu, come on! Are you okay? Are you sick?" Tyler repeatedly knocked on the wooden bathroom door, receiving no reply from his room mate.

Quickly, deeply concerned about his friend, Tyler picked up the electromagnet he and Kazu had been working on, sticking it to the door right above the knob. Pulling it aside when he knew he had traction, Tyler unlocked the bolt on the inside, the metal rod loosed from the door.

In the bathroom, the sound of running water led him to the shower. Tyler quickly pulled the curtains aside, revealing Kazuno, a shade of sickly white, kneeling on the surface motionlessly.

The shower was cold as ice. Ignoring past decorum learned from a nagging mother, Tyler shut the water off and quickly pulled the smaller boy out of the shower, wrapping him with a towel and carrying him to the bed.

Tyler turned around, trying to remember where the surveillance cameras were placed, about to call for help. It was just then that a cold hand grabbed his wrist.

"What is it, Kazu? What happened?" He demanded.

Kazuno put a finger to his mouth and smiled oddly, as though something funny had just come to pass.

"I've got it, Tyler. I'll be the mother, you be the father. It'll be like a child." He said, wheezing laughs with each word. "It shouldn't know yet. We're all wrong. It shouldn't know..."

Kazuno closed his eyes, the smile still ghosted on his features.

_**It was Tyler's deepest memory of the AI. **_

Tyler took Kazu's notebook from the bedside long after he'd made sure Kazu was fast asleep. He wrote on the latest page, on one of the margins, LIKE A CHILD. MUST NOT KNOW YET.

He decided he'd let Kazuno explain to him when the boy was in better shape.

* * *

"Kazu, you shouldn't yourself so hard. Look at how thin you've got. I'm surprised you ain't jack of this project yet." Tyler said, wiping his brow.

His friend was leaning over one of the humanoid models, tinkering with some parts of the Central Processor.

The Asian looked up at his statement. Indeed, his cheekbones were now more striking, a large contrast to the round-faced boy that had come in his first year in HIVE. Now at age fifteen, both he and Tyler were coming to a breakthrough in their project. They had been plucked from Technical Stream classes altogether, only holding the name for show. In truth, they'd become part of the entire team of HIVE scientists working on Project ANIMA.

Tyler approached Kazu. "Wanna go for some grub?" He asked, laying a hand on his friend's soldier. Kazuno jumped at the touch, pushing Tyler away. "I'm.... fine. Just go ahead without me, Ty." Kazuno said shakily.

Tyler was worried about his friend. For a few months now, the Asian had been staying later than Tyler in the lab, sometimes staying the entire night. On the nights he DID come to the room, though, Kazu's eyes were blank, his thoughts miles away. And each night late, Kazu would go to the bathroom and stay there for a good forty-five minutes before coming out cheerful, as though there was nothing wrong.

Tyler frowned. He did not enjoy being lied to, especially when the lies were coming from his closest friend.

* * *

"Kaz, hey." Tyler said one night, lying on the top of his bunk, staring at the ceiling.

From beneath the opposite bed, Kazu looked up at Tyler.

"What is it, Ty?" He asked, stifling a yawn. "You're holdin' out on me, mate." Tyler said straightforwardly, catching Kazu's eyes.

"All those late nights, everything you've been doing right in front of me has been weird. And you keep saying there's nothing wrong, but I know my mate, and you ain't acting like the Kazuno I know. I know when something's off. So are you gonna tell me or keep hiding til I force you to tell me?"

Kazuno broke their eye contact, a look of shame on his features. "I've just been working extra on the project, is all." He replied, putting the sheets over his head.

"I get that. But those times in the bathroom. The times you wouldn't even let me touch you. Can't you tell me what's really going on?" He jumped off the bunk and approached the other, putting a hand on the sheet covering Kazu's head.

"I want to tell you but I'm afraid you'd hate me for it." Kazu said loudly, pushing Tyler's hand away.

"Then just TELL ME. I can't hate you, Kaz! I **know** you. And I thought you were a good enough mate to know me. You KNOW I wouldn't hate you, no matter what it is. I mean, this is a school for villains for Pete's sake. What could you possibly have done that's any worse than all this?"

Tyler gestured wildly at his surroundings, making a point.

Kazuno threw the blanket off and sat up, brushing too-long ebony hair from his face.

"I- Tyler, I...." Kazuno started, rubbing his face vigorously as though to clean the insecurity away.

"I'm...."

Tyler stared expectantly.

"Gay."

There was silence following that statement, the Aussie taken aback. He'd expected something nasty, something criminal. Perhaps something along the lines of him killing someone or messing up the plans of a year's worth of research by twelve teams. Something work related. Something school related.

He'd never expected this.

"You.... You had me worried for almost a year over your damn night habits and that's all? That's all it is?" He said, half laughing, his voice anger marred with hilarity.

Kazuno stared at him with wide eyes, unable to believe what Tyler was saying.

"I'm.... wow. Is that it? I mean.... I thought you were sick. You're not sick are you?" Tyler grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him over. "No, I'm.... I mean, what?" Kazu stuttered, pushing Tyler's hands off. "Nothing. No, I mean.... It's.... It would've been nice if you'd told me sooner. We're mates, ain't we? You ain't got nothing to hide around me. I don't care if you're a fruit." Tyler told him, a relieved smile painting his features.

"Even if I'm the kind of fruit that gets turned on by touches alone?" Kazuno said quickly, almost intelligibly, looking red as a berry.

Tyler stared, first at Kazu, then at his own hands. "Ah..." He raised them away from Kazu apologetically. "So that's... and the bathroom trips... Ah..."

"Well don't look at me like someone's died! How long's this been going on?" Tyler asked, settling into his own bed.

Kazu lay back, and the two began to talk. Just talk, something they hadn't done in a long time.

In the morning, things were going much better.

* * *

But....

* * *

"Amuri told me to ask you if you'd like to go on a date." Kazuno said slowly, as he and Tyler held together the metallic limbs, to be welded in by the latter.

"Coo. That'd be nice." Tyler said absently.

"The date's with Amuri, by the way." Kazuno said, his tone dry as dust. "Oh really? That changes things, then." Tyler said sarcastically, finally finishing the job.

"Seriously, Ty. What should I tell her?" Kazuno said. Tyler turned to him, the Aussie snickering almost instantly.

"What!?"

Again, a pout rose on Kazuno's face, one for which Tyler had to hold back laughter.

"Nothing. And about Amuri, tell her it's a date." Tyler said.

"All right then." Kazuno said wearily, dropping his tools.

"Hey, Kazu, aren't you tired asking dates for other girls from me? I mean, you're not my secretary or anything." Tyler asked carefully.

"Nah. It's life's fulfillment when I get to load you with all the dates you have to suffer through." Kazuno said, uprighting the android.

"Well... What about you? Don't you want any dates, or something? You get lonely, don't you?"

Tyler received a dry glare in response. "Don't do anything stupid, Tyler." Kazuno said gravely. "All right, don't you get all narked." Tyler muttered.

Kazuno's glance was apologetic, small as it was.

They activated the android, its voice belting a mechanical "Hello" as it walked back and forth. Its steps then became more steady, its movements more fluid.

It was learning.

* * *

_Perhaps it was all a dream. He didn't know. _

_Tyler was barely conscious, unable to read the blinking time on the clock. Above him was shadowed, blocking the sole light from the bathroom. _

_That close, he could make out handsome features, a thin face, prominent cheekbones, dark eyes. _

_He raised a hand, as if to make certain this was all real. A cold hand met his. _

_The face lowered to whisper something by his ear. _

"_Tyler..._

"_I am lonely." _

_Tyler looked to the bedside table. A glass sat, the powder already settling at the bottom. Perhaps this was important. _

_He looked up again, cold lips meeting his. _

* * *

.end.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness D8

This'll be followed by a continuing chapter and explanation.

Review please. and thanks for reading 8D


	3. Kazuno and Tyler

New chapter 8D

Guys, just for the record, there will be more Dr. Nero in the next chapter. Just appreciate my hard work in this chapter til then xP

H.I.V.E. belongs to Mark Walden.

enjoy.

* * *

Kazuno Kobayashi was only seven when he knew he was different. No one took much notice of him but the men at the scrap heap, from whom he bought parts and scavenged papers from.

He enjoyed the river.

He didn't have parents to return to, not really. He knew who his parents were, he knew he was part Japanese, part Chinese, and he knew he was already twelve years old, nearing thirteen.

But beyond that didn't matter. He was just Kobayashi the little boy who sat at the river. He wasn't called lazy because he helped at the scrap heap everyday in the morning. He wasn't called strange because it was only those at the scrap that knew he took parts, and they didn't give so much a care as long as Kazuno did a fine job, which he did.

It was his thirteenth birthday, that day when he sat on the riverside without intent, thinking that perhaps, this day would be different from the others, that he was taken.

Without incident, he was taken away.

As long as he had his notes, he had no need to resist.

* * *

"Each of you is to be separated into your streams. There are five: Alpha stream, Technical stream, Political/Financial Stream and Henchman stream."

The woman, Madame Saturn, interested Kazuno more than a number of the people around him. He studied her calm face. There was the barest flicker in her expression when she noted each stream, and Kazuno suddenly wondered. _She said five. Why did she only mention four?_

He didn't have time to think on it, though. Standing in the way of H.I.V.E. gunmen was not the smartest move, but, still disoriented from the trip, Kazuno was knocked asunder by a passing guard.

A welcome hand, offered by the first friendly face Kazuno had seen all day, helped him up from the cold metal floor.

Tyler Rhinnes was his name. Red hair, brown eyes.

The name and face of his first friend was something he would remember long after H.I.V.E.

In their first year at H.I.V.E., both Kazu and Tyler were separated from the rest of the Technical stream for their unusual skill. The whole truth was that during classes, they would sit beside each other and help each other with school work. Whatever Kazuno didn't know, Tyler covered, and whatever Tyler didn't know, Kazuno answered for him. What was left unknown between them didn't seem to apply in the school room, and soon they were the talk of the entire Tech. Stream, whether out of envy or awe.

But students weren't the only ones taking notice.

On the day they were called into the office, they expected something seventy times seven times worse than anything they could imagine. Beaten, bruised, but not broken, the boys lay in their chairs, waiting like it was judgment day, and their condemning omnipotent higher being was to come to them was in the shape of a man in his perfect black suit and blood red cravat, eyes like inescapable pitfalls.

Kazuno could not muster anything less than complete and utter respect for Dr. Nero the first time he spoke to them personally. Nothing more could be said than that.

Nero explained to them, then, why they were sitting in his office in the first place.

"If you had listened to Madame Saturn on your first day, then you should have a clue why you two have been chosen above the others in the Tech stream." He told them. Tyler looked to Kazuno questioningly. Kazuno nodded. "She said there were five streams, but she only mentioned four." He answered hoarsely. He rubbed at the bruise on his neck. "What's the fifth?" Tyler asked, his question fading midway when he remembered whose presence he was in.

"That's why you're here today. Although it isn't the **only** reason, I'm sad to say."

Needless to say, he didn't sound too sad. If anything, he sounded vaguely amused, as though he'd seen a mouse attempt to take cheese from a trap, without the success of retrieving the prize but also without the misfortune of having its body broken by a spring metal bar.

"Will you punish us?" Kazuno asked.

"No, actually, I have to commend you. Still, I have to wonder why you went through such lengths to leave. They found all those plans. It must have taken months to formulate, but neither of you struggled when you were caught." Dr. Nero examined them both, their bruises and cuts never escaping his gaze. "I will have to find out why you were so painfully adorned, of course."

"I suppose it was that lesser intellect comment, eh Kazu?" Tyler smirked. Kazu cracked a smile, wiping it off his face just as quickly when he turned back to the headmaster.

"Care to answer my question, Mister Kobayashi?"

"Well sir, we wanted to test H.I.V.E.'s security system." Kazuno said simply. If it was a lie, it was the smoothest lie he could ever make. But it wasn't.

"So it was simply a project, and nothing more." Nero stated, smiling ironically.

"Now that I've settled that paradox, I suppose I should allow Saturnina to explain to you the first reason I called you here. Your skills are worthy of the fifth stream, you two."

The headmaster pressed a call button, and in less than a minute, the small woman emerged, slipping through the door with an odd grace unfitting for her physique.

"I expected you two. With your skill, you could have had fine placement in the Alpha stream, and yet it seems fitting for the two of you to be where you are. Kobayashi and Rhinnes, let me explain the Omega Black stream." Madame Saturn led them out of the office. Kazuno took one last look behind him, catching the gaze of the headmaster, unreadable and yet...

He blinked, catching up to Tyler as Madame Saturn showed them to another room.

They sat down at the black plastic chairs as Saturn went up to a screen on the near wall. "As you know, H.I.V.E. is funded by G.L.O.V.E., The Global League of Villainous Enterprises. Many intelligent students from H.I.V.E. have the potential to serve under such an elite league, and those who seem to have more potential than others are placed in the Omega Black Stream. This stream is much more special, because it generally deals with the most skillful, the most intelligent, and perhaps the most brutal of students here at H.I.V.E.

"You two seem to possess the second of those that I mentioned, especially in the field of robotics, and Artificial Intelligence. Recently, G.L.O.V.E. has been funding a number of researchers and developers to invent, in simple terms, a thinking machine. One that will have the intelligence of a machine and the practical thinking of a human being, to assist them in a majority of their schemes. This has been going on for only a year, and yet you two have made more progress in a few months than those scientists could do in three years. We studied your notes, Kobayashi, when you were away. Your ideas combined with your projects with Rhinnes are the breakthrough they've been looking for. As such, you two, like the few before and with you, are being accepted into the Omega Black stream for service of G.L.O.V.E." Saturnina looked at them with tired eyes, comparable to someone who was in charge of informing a victim's family of a tragedy unthinkable.

Kazuno couldn't understand then why she could ever think this was anything but good.

Not then.

* * *

"Motor functions are fine. What we need is a way to expand its nervous system functions."

"A feeling robot, eh? People'll start thinking you're troppo, but hey, so long as you can find a way, we're set." Tyler said.

Kazuno nodded and rubbed his hands together. Feeling. Perhaps it was something people tended take for granted, but he realized how deeply it affected him.

"Hey Tyler." He said slowly. Tyler looked up from the mechanisms of their project's chest cavity. "Touch me." Kazuno said. The Aussie looked at him curiously at first, but then rested his dirty index finger on the other's nose. Kazuno blinked. It was bare, but it was there.

A jolt.

* * *

"Thank you, Farrah. It's a big help, honestly." Kazuno thanked his friend profusely, the papers almost slipping from his hand. "Stop it already; I told you I enjoyed that project. Gave me something to draw, and you just inspired me, Kazuno. Still though, why would a Tech streamer want charts on the parts of the nervous system?"

"Little project." Kazuno answered. The explanation was enough for Farrah, knowing how much the Asian and his Australian room mate loved to tinker. She contentedly loaded the last of the detailed sketches into Kazuno's hands before the boy walked in the other direction, sending her some final thanks.

* * *

Nowadays, Room 76 of the Tech Stream dorms was filled with the countless material and sheaves of filled up paper. Paper decorated the walls, piled on the floors, were shoved under the bed with the scrap metal and parts Kazuno and Tyler had pack-ratted for further use.

Tyler stood up every now and then to adjust the papers he was studying as he assembled a mechanical prototype arm using scrap metal, some copper wire and rubber bands. Kazuno, on the other hand, sat in the bathroom, staring at his hands.

Kazuno ran piping hot water over one finger, the jolts coming more painfully. He counted. Then he splashed it with cold water. It was numbed. He attempted another finger, the entire time calculating in his mind.

Mind. Thoughts. Feelings. All nervous functions. They wanted a thinking machine. It only made sense that they would also want the machine to feel, to wonder, to grow.

A debate a week before with some of the funded scientists sparked the first thought.

_Artificial Intelligence, they said, meant that it had to know every necessary fact. Everything written by leading scientists in history books and files. They meant for its mind to be one huge file, to keep every piece of information together without flaw. _

_Kazuno contradicted them. If they wanted to force all that information without culmination, the Intelligence part of the AI would be purely material; the machine would only store, not think. _

_Then they would install emotion packs, they concluded. _

_Doing that, Kazuno argued, would only make it wily and willful. It would, with all that intelligence, question their authority if the emotional packs were installed. It was a fear unwarranted, as far as they believed, but the entire debate was cut off when Nero entered. Tyler followed him, carrying the plans Kazuno had asked for, those they'd thought up the days prior. _

_The argument, and all noise that came with it, ceased immediately. _

"_I hope there are no problems, gentlemen." _

"_No, Dr. Nero. Not with us. Although young Kobayashi believes that the project does not require the collected data." _

_Kazuno could feel the leer of the others. He ignored it. He felt a jolt when Tyler lay a hand on his shoulder, the Aussie nodding seriously. "I simply believe that all that information shouldn't be stored all at once in its central processor. It's dangerous to overload its systems at such a delicate part of the development. It has to, like any thinking being, learn. It will no longer be a thinking machine if it's convinced that all the data stored in its head is infallible." The Asian said slowly, to clarify, and without leaving any room for argument as he spoke. _

_He received none. Dr. Nero looked at him once, examining the younger one's expression, the look in his deep black eyes. Kazuno shivered imperceptibly. _

"_I believe Mr. Kobayashi is presenting a fair point. Present the data you've collected to Professor Pike and Madame Saturn and they'll be the judges on the subject. In the meantime, Kazuno, you need to present some results on ANIMA's nervous functions. You've already fallen behind." Nero said coldly. _

_Kazuno nodded, though his head kept low. The shame filled him like nothing else. And yet..._

"Hey, Kazu, you should get some shut-eye. Call it a day. Well, a tomorrow. It's already ten past midnight, mate. And you've been in there for an hour." Tyler called.

Kazuno washed his face, stepping out after a moment. When he sat on his bed, Tyler sat by him. "Hey, mate, you need to get yourself together. Give your noggin a sickie. Relax for one minute."

"That's difficult, Ty." Kazuno stated miserably. He WAS tired, but his body couldn't relax. Not even all the knowledge supplied to him by Dana and Farrah about the human body's workings could get him to understand why he couldn't rest.

Tyler pushed him down onto the bed and put a hand on his forehead. "No, it's not. Get some shut-eye. I'll take care of your project's cleanup when you do." Kazuno felt the warmth from Tyler's hand, the callouses on his fingertips, the rough but soft feeling of the Aussie's skin.

He wondered if any machine could ever be as human as that. He supposed not.

In the very least, he would remember the feel of those gentle, warm hands reminding him that fact.

* * *

The next night, Kazuno was the only one in the lab. The other scientists were sent to Turkey for a brief repair session of one of G.L.O.V.E.'s smaller mechanical armies, and Tyler had gone to bed about two hours earlier, at 11:30 in the evening.

"When I said you were lagging behind, I didn't mean you should stop sleeping altogether."

Kazuno looked up stiffly. "I've been sleeping, Sir. With all the surveillance, I'd have thought you knew." He said, his tone even. At such a late hour, Kazuno's decorum was at a lack, all his brain power focused on the plans he had laid out on the table.

"So what is it that you're working on right now, Mister Kobayashi?" Nero approached the student. Kazuno noted that his clothes (still pristine) made it almost impossible for Nero to have been noticed in the dark of the room's edge. "The difference in feeling. I mean, the way a touch from oneself is difference from the touch of another. The amount of electrical charge I have to put in to balance them out. All those things. ANIMA requires skills of observation which can only be emulated if it has all the proper systems to observe... things... with."

Kazuno felt a hand brush over his sleeve. He looked up at Nero, suddenly feeling very small.

It was that night Kazuno saw it. Nero's first real expression. It was different from his usual unreadable face. This was a small grimace, an ironic smile, some concern and some sadness etched in the man's features. "If it wasn't for G.L.O.V.E., I honestly would have protested such treatment of my students." He said in a measured voice. The headmaster shook his head. "You're a brilliant boy, Kazuno, but a boy nevertheless. You shouldn't be killing yourself over this for nothing. As important as this project may be, your health still needs attention."

"But I..." Kazuno began, wanting to argue, wanting to say that he was capable. But Nero's coldness was all but gone, and that in itself had Kazuno speechless. He saw, for once, something that he doubted too many others had. He saw a man dedicated to caring for his students. He saw a headmaster who, though unwavering in faith to his superiors, would leave doubt only for the students he was so devoted to.

And Kazuno lost his old respect for the man, and the fear and the shame. What he gained was something different entirely.

* * *

The water numbed him. His hand was lain on the knob that controlled the flow of the hot water, slowly twisting to the left, slowly and steadily adapting to the cold that trickled over his skin, sending the little jolts that by now, he was so used to studying.

He felt his own skin, as cold as the water. Ran his hands over the contours of his face, the dips and crevices in his collar, his shoulders, his chest, thinking.

He thought of warmth, and his flesh suddenly heated in red blushes clustering on his white skin. He thought of Tyler, the warmth from his calloused, work-worn hands. He thought of the headmaster, marveling at how ordinary his hands were, resting on Kazuno's shoulder.

It was nearly morning when a drenched Kazuno, skin cold and clammy, eyes low, retired to bed.

* * *

The compromise had been reached fairly swiftly, perhaps, Kazuno guessed, under the influence of Dr. Nero. It would be a learning machine, yes, but it would be much more advanced than humans. Its mind would develop at four times the speed, even if it would start out with the mental capacity of a newborn.

All the information it would have, the input the scientists were planning though, had only increased after that decision came to pass. They decided that, notwithstanding Kazuno's reasoning, they would still have the most intelligent robot being ever created.

All that intelligence. Kazuno couldn't be so certain as the others that it would do well.

He was surprised when, past the curfew, as he returned to room 76 that night, he ran into a certain Madame Saturn.

"Oh, it's you, Mr. Kobayashi. Working late again?" Madame said, looking unusually tired even for someone up that night.

"I've been getting my sleep, Madame, so..."

"Ah, basta. It makes no difference to me. So how is the experiment going?"

Kazuno walked alongside her as they went the same way. "The developers have nearly finished the body. I need to finish the nervous system by the time they're done, or else there's hell to pay."

"Ah, the thoughts. Emotions as well?"

"Some. Those needed for reasoning." Kazuno said slowly.

"Good. Good. And I suppose they finally surrendered in your debate on the learning versus knowing?"

"Yes,they... Well, yes."

"That's good." Saturnina nodded, fingering a rosary Kazuno only noticed then.

"Kazuno, do you know where learning roots from? Where it all is? It's not in the knowledge of books or worldly views of scientists and intelligent men.

"It comes from parents. Mothers and fathers. And whoever it is that raises a child." Saturnina shook her head.

"For your robot to learn, it must have a guiding hand. Loading it with intelligence from books and files will teach it no respect or serfdom. If you wish it to listen, it must have something or someone to listen to. Otherwise, it will question your authority. It will find no reason to listen to your orders anymore."

Kazuno stared at her, his head suddenly cleared. She was right. Utterly and strangely, Madame Saturn was right.

The woman stopped in her tracks. Kazuno looked back. "I had a baby once, you know. A time ago." She said quietly.

"I worked under G.L.O.V.E., so I never got to see that child. And do you know what happened to my poor son?"

Kazuno said nothing.

"He died a traitor. He collaborated with the Japanese soldiers who killed our friends and relatives in World War 2. Now I have no animosity with you or your people, Kazuno, but at the time, you understand." Saturn said, wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I wasn't there to raise him. He knew things, he learned things without consequence. He thought he knew everything. He questioned why he should be faithful to his country, especially since the mother who sheltered and fed him and did nothing more to guide him never taught him to love his motherland. He latched onto power, which at that time was the army that held sovereignty over the Philippines for three years. He climbed the ranks, stepping on the bodies of his fellowmen, until he was finally shot to death by the soldiers he collaborated with. But only after he personally executed every single person in our village. He was only eighteen."

Kazuno stood, dead in his tracks, looking at the broken woman before him.

"I am very old, Mr. Kobayashi. It may not seem so, but I'm tired. I only live to guide you, to guide the children here. There is an art to villainy that is above shameless murder. I am trying to be the parent, the mother I never was. You must be the same for that ANIMA you are about to bring to life. And..."

Saturnina turned away, walking a different direction at the junction they stopped. "You must be ready for the consequences."

* * *

Next morning, Kazuno read the note that Tyler had written. LIKE A CHILD. MUST NOT KNOW YET.

And scribbled in smaller letters on the side, _parents; mother and father.

* * *

_

Often in his life, Kazuno found himself coping with problems that never seemed to bother anyone else and nearly always seemed self-inflicted.

Perhaps some time after the plans had been completed for the nervous system functions and the central processing unit was undergoing construction, Kazuno began to notice it, ironically after he'd stopped TRYING to.

The touches. The jolts.

Tyler put a hand on his shoulder, unconsciously brushing against the back of Kazuno's neck. The effect was instantaneous, like a bee sting jolting straight up his nerves and back again, then suddenly softening into a pleasurable buzz. All this, happening in less than a second, had Kazuno swatting away his best friend's hand, a look of shock flashing discreetly over his face.

"I... I'm fine." He said, trying to convince his friend and himself of that.

It happened even after that. Tyler's friendly pats, his touches, simple things that he'd done often such as putting his arm around his best friend or supporting him whenever he felt too sleepy to walk on his own, they each had the same effect which had the Asian stumbling away from his Aussie friend, claiming an excuse for each instance. He was ticklish there, he had a shoulder ache, he felt a little sick and didn't want to give Ty the bug, or he was fine and didn't need any help.

He could kid himself as long as he wanted to, but there was no denying that it didn't happen with anyone else. It wasn't like the other students, whose shoves, pats and friendly shakes had no effect on him whatsoever.

These were the thoughts Kazuno had in his mind as he washed himself clean and scrubbed himself raw every night, even when the oil and fluids he'd used in the project were washed away long ago. He clung to the wall, turning the shower to a freezing spray, feeling his raw skin warm even then.

He remembered the touch. He vied for it. He felt it, conjuring up the memory on his skin. He gasped, panted as the cold numbed his back of pain. He felt warmth shoot upward, his knees going weak.

His fingers were washed in the continuing spray, and he knelt, spent on the bathroom floor until he finally came to his senses and dried himself.

A few nights of this... 'activity' lessened Kazuno's aversion towards Tyler, though the latter barely ever touched him anyway. Kazuno felt a sinking feeling every time Tyler was careful to keep from making contact, this feeling wrestling with his underlying guilt of objectifying Tyler's touch in the first place.

When Tyler faced him about it, Kazuno knew that he owed him the truth.

"I'm..." _Obsessed with your touch. I want you so bad it hurts, I can't concentrate on anything else, I'm afraid I might lose control every day you're with me._

"Gay." _That works too. _

Tyler accepted the explanation so much better than he'd expected.

Kazuno wished he'd been chewed out in the very least. He didn't deserve so much from Tyler.

* * *

When the first model was booted up, Kazuno observed its slow learning process. The packets which would control its emotion and reasoning hadn't yet been installed, and the result was obviously insufficient.

"With no drive to learn, it doesn't absorb as much knowledge, nor does it unlock any." Observed some of the other scientists. They shut down the prototype after a week, with Tyler in charge of reassembling.

This time, it was Tyler who stayed out late, working on a month-long deadline, when the prototype alone took four months to complete. Kazuno often offered to stay late with him, but Tyler refused.

"Now you'll know what I suffered through when you did the same thing, Kazu." He joked.

The humor fell flat, though, on the second week, by which Kazuno felt thoroughly depressed, unable to see more than a few minutes of Tyler per day. (They had taken away the Aussie's school hours to give him more time to work)

Even when working in the lab, Tyler and Kazuno had to work on separate ends of the rooms, unable to do much talking, either.

"Hey, Kazuno, have you seen Tyler around lately?"

Kazuno turned to Amuri, wondering what exactly he could tell the girl. "He's been busy with a project. It's not gonna be for much long." He said uncertainly.

"Ah, well okay. See, he hasn't really followed up since our first date, you know?" Amuri fell into step with Kazuno as they walked from the H.I.V.E. library.

"I'm really worried.... I mean, not about Tyler." She said. Kazuno raised an eyebrow (or attempted to; he was never all that good at it) questioningly. Amuri smiled sweetly, and sadly, in a way. "Kazuno, you seem pretty lonely without him. You barely even talk to us girls anymore, and I know we're not the same as having a guy friend around, but seriously... you look sick, and thinner than ever. Reena says you're looking more handsome, but even Miss man-crazy is worried. Are you.... okay?"

Kazuno grimaced. "I'm fine, Amuri." Was all he said, before separating with the girl on another hallway.

* * *

"Hey, Kazu... Wake up, mate."

Kazuno was shaken awake, and the Asian was surprised to see Tyler sitting over him. "Ty? What.... what time is it?" He asked drowsily. "Two in the morning. Sorry for waking you so early, but I wanted to talk."

Kazuno sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "S'okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, about before. Remember what I asked you, that time we booted up the first model?" Tyler asked. His gaze was focused right at Kazuno. It was one the latter was trying to avoid. "No..."

"I asked you if you were lonely. And you are, aren't you?" Tyler demanded seriously. "It's not your issue, Tyler." Kazuno said strongly, looking up at the taller male. Beneath Tyler's eyes were darkened circles, testament to his lack of sleep. Kazuno restrained the urge to touch them.

"You need sleep." Kazuno said, his voice suddenly taking a cold tone. Tyler's eyes widened at it, but he got up after a moment and returned to his own bed.

"Good night, Kazu." Tyler said weakly. "Good night." Kazuno responded.

He hoped Tyler didn't hear his voice shaking.

* * *

The next night was relatively quiet. Tyler was about to lay in bed when he realized that Kazuno was still in the bathroom. The Aussie wondered if Kazuno still kept at it, and remembered that he had come back to the room earlier than usual, so maybe his roommate did.

On the table was a glass, and a note.

_Tyler, _it said in familiar handwriting, _I'm sorry about being so defensive. It may not seem like it, but I've been under a lot of stress. It's weird, really— _There were some messy scribbles erasing the next sentence. _—Work keeps my mind off things, so with less work, more crazy, you know? _

_Anyway, like I said, I'm sorry. You're right, I am lonely. A bit unhinged too, but—_

—_Well, I've been missing having you around. A lot has been worrying me recently, but I have to tell you, thank you for everything. Thank you. And I'm sorry. -Kazu_

_P.S. The drink should help you sleep. I know you've been having just a little insomnia lately. _

Tyler took the glass, smiling. He felt happy that Kazuno had trusted him enough to tell him all that, albeit indirectly. He downed the contents of the glass and climbed the upper bunk, closing his eyes as the drink took effect pretty quickly.

Whatever Kazuno put in there definitely worked.......

* * *

_Only the bathroom light illuminated anything in room 76. Kazuno climbed into bed, lying there for a long moment, his heartbeat suddenly loud in his chest as he looked up at Tyler, atop his own bunk bed, sleeping like a log. _

_Kazuno stood, gently pushing Tyler's overhanging arm back onto the bed. He climbed up, checking on the Aussie. He was sleeping peacefully. Kazuno lay a hand on the Aussie's, feeling once again a jolt to his touch. _

_And he climbed on top of Tyler, looking more closely at the Aussie. The latter's eyes fluttered open, but his movements were slow. Tyler held one of his hands and leant over, whispering to Tyler something he'd already confessed. And he kissed him. _

_Kazuno's hands found Tyler's skin beneath his shirt, kissing at spots on his neck, loving him for all he was worth, every jolt dulling. _

_That night was when it ended. _

* * *

-cough-

okay XD I'm done. And that whole scene is too vague to be rated M, so I'm keeping with the T rating.

Review please.

Next chapter will be entitled "Kobayashi and Nero"


	4. Mama and ANIMA

THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. I CAN HONESTLY SAY YOU'RE WHAT'S KEEPING ME WRITING.

Sorry, I lied. This chapter is NOT Kobayashi and Nero. Not yet anyway o3o

Characters such as Nero and Xiu Mei and Kazuno's older self belong to Mister Walden-man.

Others are mine.

And now I present....

* * *

Mama and ANIMA.

* * *

Things had been running smoothly. It took two years, but ANIMA was already on its final stages, the latest prototype (and hopefully the last) to be activated and tried before shipment to G.L.O.V.E.

Kazuno was sixteen.

"Kazu, you wanna get some grub? The dining hall's still open." Tyler said, throwing a towel over his shoulder. Kazuno remained focused on his notes, only moving to brush his too-long hair from his eyes.

Tyler grimaced. Two years and still not a moment's rest. The Aussie dropped the towel and rubbed his hands together.

The next three seconds had Kazuno grabbed and thrown on Tyler's shoulder like a sack, quite successfully, in fact; Kazuno was, though no longer malnourished by hard work, light as anything.

No, Kazuno did not struggle, nor was there any danger of him falling over, thus experiencing possibly life-threatening cranial damage. It was a practice, literally a practice for them; Tyler was keeping his strength up and more often than not asked Kazuno to assist him in practical lifting. He'd practiced with different objects, but the most practical form came in a proper living weight.

Id est, Kazuno Kobayashi.

It gave a number of the H.I.V.E. girls another excuse to start drooling over him. Tyler with the brains and the brawn. Tyler with the unique hair, with the good looks, with the— overall appeal.

"Once again, you should consider an appointment list, a sign-up sheet or something like that."

"Once again to you, Kazu; you should consider ignoring the second-hand date requests."

Kazuno shifted the weight as they uprighted the android. Every detail was crafted with the finest of care, right down to the eyes of a crystalline blue.

"I'll fix the boot. Think you could find Dr. Nero?" Tyler asked. Kazuno stiffened at the request, but nodded with a small smile that may or may not have reached his eyes, which were closed by the quirk of his cheeks.

"Sure. Just make sure everything's ready when we come." Said Kazuno.

* * *

The young Kobayashi made his way to the office where their headmaster resided, keeping level-headed long enough to knock on the door. A rush of things came to him as soon as he stepped into the cold room.

ANIMA was as good as finished. They would see the results of two years, of technology years ahead of their time. Of sleepless nights and dream-like states, mixed with equations to help him survive relationships, and nothing more.

He could not open up completely to the girls, he couldn't share secrets. He kept people at an arm's length, almost everyone but Tyler, who had become his anchor, his point of reference for the world around him.

It was never easy, and Kazuno voluntarily missed every opportunity to interact with people socially. As of now, though, it seemed to be necessary as he found someone sitting in the student's seat in Nero's office. It was the seat where Kazuno himself had sat before.

An Asian girl looked up at him, relaxing as she laid eyes on Kazuno. "Oh, hello." She greeted, smiling. She was very pretty.

Kazuno nodded. "Is the headmaster in?" He asked levelly.

"No, he's... well, he should be back soon." The girl replied, eyeing Kazuno critically as anyone would for first impressions. "Are you a scientist?"

"Huh? Oh, well, no. I'm a student." Kazuno stuttered, fingering the white labcoat that he'd forgotten to remove.

"Really? I just got accepted." The girl stood up, brushing her hair away nervously and holding out a delicate hand. "My name is Xiu Mei Chen."

"Kazuno Kobayashi."

The two shook hands in silence.

"Mr. Kobayashi? What are you doing here?"

Kazuno looked to the door, where Madame Saturn held a number of papers. She looked tired, and much older, now that Kazuno got a good look at her.

"I'm waiting for the headmaster. I—We're to show him the activation of the final prototype of ANIMA." He replied.

"I'm aware of it, Kazuno. Professor Pike informed me beforehand that the project was finished last night, and that you're activating it as of now." Came another voice. Madame Saturn stepped aside as Nero pushed open the door and let himself in.

The headmaster saw Xiu Mei sitting in front of his table. "Perhaps you might like to observe as well, Miss Chen." He said.

Xiu Mei nodded quickly, brushing imaginary dirt from the front of her uniform as she followed them out the door.

* * *

Tyler couldn't help but be the least bit suspicious of the girl who was observing, alongside Madame Saturn and Dr. Nero, the activation of ANIMA prototype4.

"Hey, Ty." Kazuno input the activation protocols, nodding to his friend.

"**All system functions stable. Proceed with activation?"** Inquired a mechanical, feminine voice.

Kazuno looked up at Dr. Nero, who nodded slowly.

"Proceed."

"**Voice recognition: Kobayashi, Kazuno. Activating primary functions..." **

The crystalline eyes came aglow, and a whir sounded as ANIMA began moving, testing motor functions.

One of the scientists came forward and cleared his throat. "ANIMA, state your purpose."

ANIMA observed him with the glow of blue. **"Identification: Thysen, Roderick. **I greet you, Doctor Thysen. My purpose, as is programmed in me, is to serve." The voice became smoother, clearer, as though it came from an actual person.

The doctor nodded his approval, and cheers were heard from the rest of the team. Tyler smiled widely.

"**Query: **Doctor, what is my name?" Asked the artificial being. Kazuno came forward. "You have no name." Said the Asian. "But you can be called ANIMA."

"ANIMA. Understood, Kobayashi, Kazuno. My function is to serve. **Query: **Who am I to serve?"

"You are to serve G.L.O.V.E. I believe you have information on the organization filed in your data banks. You ask questions so that the data stored inside you might be released. We answer your questions to trigger the releases. Do you understand?" Kazuno asked.

"Yes. Understood." Said the child-like, feminine voice.

* * *

"It's all planned now. It is ready to be shipped to G.L.O.V.E. facilities within the next week. The Omega Black stream is being sent along with it, to be presented to Number One." Saturnina informed.

"I will accompany them when it happens, then. How many are in the stream?" Nero asked.

"There are seventeen. Seven from the Alpha stream, four from the Technical stream, four from Political/Financial and two from Henchmen. Five of these, you chose yourself."

"Yes, I remember. Kobayashi and Rhinnes, as well as Chen, Keiton and Gulo." Nero recited.

Madame Saturn handed him the list. "We've had them pack their things. Two weeks worth of clothes and miscellaneous materials, in case."

Nero stood up and looked down at the Madame. "Are you all right, Saturnina?"

The Filipina woman shook her head. "Not at all, headmaster. In about four days, I'm going home. Perhaps stop by Rome. I've always wanted to see the Vatican." She said with a smile.

Nero frowned. "Of course." He said, his mouth going dry. "I'll pay for every expense, then, Madame." He added placidly.

* * *

Kazuno looked at the chrome-colored face. "Are you troubled, sir?" Asked ANIMA, the mech's tone precarious on the final word. "No, ANIMA. Let me just adjust your behavioral functions."

"Am I not functioning properly?" ANIMA questioned softly. "Perfectly."

"Then why adjust me?"

"ANIMA, recite the nature of your behavioral and emotional protocols." Kazuno said.

"**Functioning with the drive of a human being and the intelligence of a supercomputer. **I am... I am doing just that, am I not?"

Kazuno looked at the mech carefully and lay a hand on the shining metal plate of a head. "ANIMA, do you want anything?"

ANIMA paused for a moment. It kept still, its artificial mind scrambling for an answer. "I wish to serve—"

"Something that is not in your programming? Do you want something? Have you learned about something you might want to delve in further? Do you wonder things that have nothing to do with facts or science or your functions as a thinking machine?" Kazuno streamed the questions unmercifully. He was surprised to see the mech's eyes widen.

"I.... do not." Said the machine.

Kazuno stared it straight in the crystalline optics and sighed. "Then you're perfect."

The Asian made his way to leave the lab. "Charge yourself for the night. We will be shipping you in a few days, so you have to be in good shape." He ordered.

"**Understood. **Kazuno?"

He stopped.

"I wish to... to want." It said, contrary to every limiting program that the scientists, the workers of the project input for ANIMA's control. "Logically, I gather information as triggered by my queries. But there are things that my records do not posses, things that my mind, advanced as it is, cannot comprehend. I have uncovered that you meant for me to be a child. A child does not serve within days of its birth. A child does not know things that fully developed minds do. A child does not function on machinery and stored data." The mech looked at its hands, showing emotion on its tight metal face. "I am only prototype4. I function well, but I am not perfect. My function is to serve, but I wish to learn. I wish to learn things that has not already been input into my systems."

Kazuno returned to the mech, opening its head plate, examining its internal functions as he connected it to the mainframe of their computer.

"That is..." Kazuno began. _Good? Bad? _

He didn't know what to say. The programs were all functioning properly, 10.512% of the stored information in ANIMA unlocked. Kazuno checked the capacity in ANIMA's records.

The records were empty.

Outside influences were being stored elsewhere.

"Is there anything flawed?" Asked ANIMA. "Yes." Kazuno whispered.

"Your mind is functioning. It is thinking, and storing information miscellaneously. I can't track where it's all coming from."

"Then..." The AI said, almost emotionally, "I am wandering."

* * *

Kazuno found himself alone more often in the presence of ANIMA. The mech, away from the presence of others, had gotten into the habit of reading books. It watched films. In the span of three hours, the machine had input various stories into its second storage, as Kazuno had called it. It approached Kazuno, who stayed to review information before the trip to G.L.O.V.E.

"Kazuno, I found this book." It said. Its habit of calling him by his first name had become natural while no one was listening.

"And?"

"I want to ask as well."

"What do you want to ask?"

In response, a thin book was shoved into Kazuno's hands.

The cover read clearly, with a thin bird standing on a white dog beneath the text.

"Are you my Mother?"

* * *

"I find that adorable." Xiu Mei said, smiling. The Asian girl was helping Kazuno and Tyler with their packing, taking down their notes pinned to the walls. "You would." Tyler said cheerfully. "But she's right; it's a nice thing that it's learning. You got a whole new world opened for the nipper."

"It's not **supposed **to be a child, Ty. It's meant to be G.L.O.V.E.'s greatest advancement. I'm beginning to think I was wrong to input those behavioral protocols." Kazuno sighed.

"It can't have been that bad." Xiu Mei consoled. Kazuno looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "I based them off you." He said blankly. The girl's eyes widened. Under the light, no one could have seen the blush that lined her cheeks. "Wow. Then..."

"It's curious. It's got a hungry mind and as smart as it is, retains the unquestionable wisdom of a child. As a machine, I don't know what that will do." Kazuno explained.

"From what I know, you've always made the right choices." Tyler said, sitting to Kazuno's left. Between his two friends, the boy smiled. "I hope so, Tyler." He said.

* * *

"Checkmate."

"Aw, again?"

"What did you expect, Tyler? That you could beat the world's smartest machine?"

"Try again. Maybe you'll get it after the hundredth time."

The three laughed as they sat around a table, with ANIMA across from Tyler, a chess game between them.

It seemed to smile at their reactions, but Kazuno observed its eyes looking down low, its mouth missing a quirk. He'd watched ANIMA long enough, the past three days, to know how to read its expressions.

"What, are you okay?" Tyler said, noticing as well the change in ANIMA's demeanor.

"I... do not like it. It is going through motions and predictability equations. I always know the next move. I do not find enjoyment knowing I should win every time." Said the machine.

Kazuno grimaced, shaking his head as he packed up the chess board.

"We'll find you a new game to play." He said comfortingly, putting a hand on ANIMA's silver cranium.

Xiu Mei pulled the mech up and led it to the next lab, for reasons neither Tyler nor Kazuno could comprehend. All the girl said was, when they asked her, "We'll give her something to smile about."

It was only later on, when they arrived at the room, did they see the Asian student fixing a brown mess of a wig on the AI's head did they realize what she meant.

"Xiu Mei, you really—" Kazuno began.

"Did a great job on that." Tyler cut in, looking at Kazuno meaningfully. The latter glanced at ANIMA, in the direction Tyler was gesturing, only realizing then that a full smile had appeared on the silver features.

* * *

"We'll ready you for shipping now." Kazuno said. It was late in the night, or early in the day, as he examined, cleaned, and finished up ANIMA and reviewed her overall status. Its mind was well-stimulated, its reactions and functions now much faster and more efficient.

"Yes." ANIMA said. Blue eyes glowed in the near darkness.

"Don't worry. When you wake up, I know you'll do splendidly." Kazuno said gently, moving to shut her down for the duration of her trip.

"Thank you, mo— Kazuno."

Kazuno stopped. "What were you going to say?"

ANIMA recited information from its records. "**A mother is the producer and bearer of an offspring. The mother would labor over said offspring for a lengthy period of time, until which point a conceived offspring is born into the world.**"

It held Kazuno's hand with its own cold one. "I meant to say... by definition... are you not my mother?"

Kazuno closed his eyes and sighed. He grimaced as he put his hands to his face. "What am I doing?" He whispered.

He put his hand on ANIMA's final "off-switch" and stroked her shining face with the other. "Yes. Sleep well, ANIMA."

And the crystalline blue faded into nothing.

* * *

.end.

* * *

I'm losing my focus on where this is all going xD

Sorry. Review pleasus.

And yes, now Xiu Mei's all in there 8D


	5. Kobayashi and Nero

Disclaimers apply. I don't own Xiu Mei, Nero, or Pike, or H.I.V.E.

This is called a pre-chapter XD

As promised,

* * *

Kobayashi and Nero.

* * *

The tenderness befitting any mother surprised the headmaster, watching the Kobayashi boy as he shut ANIMA down.

The progress Kazuno had had the past two years stunned the ruling council. The work of a genius, something no scientist in G.L.O.V.E. nor anywhere else in the known world could emulate, and Nero felt pride well up in him that it was his students who had achieved so much in so little time.

The headmaster had congratulated Rhinnes on their success earlier on, but Tyler had declined gratification. "It was all Kazuno, sir. What I did, well, you could find a dozen other people around the world who could do it better than me if you looked hard enough. But Kazu..."

Maximilian Nero entered the room just as Kazuno threw a blanket over the silver-colored body. "Your work..." He began. Kazuno jumped visibly at his voice, facing the headmaster with the oddest mixture of awe and something else Nero couldn't identify. His eyes calm, Kazuno waited for Nero to finish his statement.

"You treat the machine like a child. Any reason for this?" Nero asked, approaching the student.

Kazuno fixed the tie to his long hair before answering. "It gives the artificial mind room to grow. It can't simply gather data; that would only make it like any other machine. It has to think." He replied.

His voice had broken, Nero noticed. He remembered when the Kobayashi boy was younger; so much a child that his mind startled everyone. Now, he sounded much more matured, and looked as such.

"Headmaster...

"Do you know what happened to Madame Saturn? I haven't seen her since we first booted up ANIMA." Kazuno was genuinely concerned, his brow knit with worry.

Nero said nothing.

"Then she's dead." Kazuno said.

The Asian boy looked as though he had long accepted this fact when Nero's eyes rested on his face. He held no sadness or anger in his features; Kazuno's expression was tired.

"She hasn't died yet." Nero said, sighing. "But she will, soon. It's only a matter of time. She knew it. I knew it."

"Well... I wish she could have at least said goodbye." Kazuno said.

Kazuno walked past Nero with a small bow of his head.

* * *

Back in room 76, Kazuno was lying once more in his bed, unmoving.

He was allowing his newest discovery to sink in, wondering if he should cry, or keep a strong face. She couldn't be dead yet, but... How could he know?

"Kazu, you in here?"

Tyler found the Asian on the bed. Kazuno remained motionless, but his eyes met Tyler's. The Aussie jumped over a bunch of packed luggage and sat at the foot of the bed.

"You excited? We're finally seeing the outside world, after almost four years. I thought you'd be wrapped."

Kazuno breathed a sigh in response.

"Well don't get all mouthy." Tyler said dryly, stretching out leisurely beside the other. He rested his chin on one hand, facing Kazuno with a pointed look. "You're worried about something. Mind telling me what it is or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Sounds attractive." Kazuno murmured, chuckling.

"Well you know me." Tyler slung an arm around the Asian, Kazuno turning to the side to get into a more comfortable position.

The two lay there warmly, taking the time to rest. Their classes had been suspended, as did the classes of all those in the Omega Black stream. All they had to do was wait for the order, and they'd be shipped out on the next chopper.

"Madame Saturn." Kazuno said suddenly, breaking the silence they'd been laying through.

"What about her?" Tyler asked, feeling Kazuno tense in his arms. "She's... dying. Maybe dead already. She was supposed to help me with—she was going with us to—I thought..."

The tears had begun flowing before he even realized. Tyler held him closer, comforting Kazuno to extents only he could tap, the ones only he had the right to.

"Come on. She didn't want you to waste your time sulking. Think about it; she didn't need to see you succeed because she was already completely certain you would. She knew, Kazu. She always knew that sort of thing."

Kazuno cried it out for a good twenty minutes before either of them said anything again.

Tyler looked at the clock on the table before packing that in as well.

"Let's get some sleep." He said. Kazuno nodded from his position in the bed. Tyler joined him, almost knowing what would happen in a few hours more....

* * *

They boarded the helicopter, all of them, with implacable anticipation.

Kazuno sat beside Tyler, strapping in before finding the Aussie's hand with his own. They smiled at each other, Kazuno barely catching the withering look on Xiu Mei's face from the seat on his other side when they did.

"You two." She muttered, shaking her head. Kazuno ignored the reaction, and Xiu Mei looked even more let down.

"Hey, you're Kobayashi, right?" Said someone from across him. The girl, whose eyes were trained on the window, spoke with perfect accent to Kazuno without making eye contact.

"Kazuno. Yeah. You are?"

"My name is Mary Gulo. I see you around the lab sometimes, but I just drop by. Bio department." She introduced, her eyes finally resting on the Asian. They shook hands with a little difficulty, restrained by the already affixed seatbelts.

"Good to meet you. I work on-"

"I know." She interrupted. "I heard about the AI project. I think that's pretty cool."

"Well it's actually being kept under wraps." Tyler said. Mary grinned at him. "Yeah, well, so is our project." She said conspiratorially.

"What is it?" Kazuno asked with some interest. The boy beside Gulo elbowed the girl, but she just shrugged it off. "Cloning. Hah." She whispered, just as the hatch opened, and Dr. Nero entered the helicopter.

Mary gave them a wink before returning to the window, her expression suddenly turning back to placid, as though she had never been the girl who'd just revealed to them an enormous H.I.V.E. secret a moment ago.

The helicopter took off, and Kazuno shifted in his seat. Nero was sitting near the front, talking to the pilot. Kazuno just watched him, wondering.

He remembered the first time he saw the headmaster. Respect came with fear, as was the typical reaction towards the enigmatic man. Then the kindness he was shown made Kazuno look up to him like.... like a father to H.I.V.E.

And now, watching as they lifted off, flying farther and farther away from H.I.V.E. and all that Kazuno had gone through, trapped in that school... He saw Maximilian Nero for the first time.

The excitement, he read in the older man's eyes. The placid expression hid the pride he had for his students, the concern for their safety. Nero was, for all intents and purposes, human, and something Kazuno realized he could understand.

The headmaster had been leading him by a string, and without Kazuno realizing it, Nero had been the reason he'd gone on and developed his mind so vastly, so well.

Now that he realized it, Kazuno felt what he should have known he was feeling a long time ago:

An immutable love for Maximilian Nero.

* * *

SHORTCHAPTERISSHORT

Ah yeah XD Well, the next part is supposed to be the sort-of-climax for this arc of the story. We'll get there eventually.

THANK YOU to the readers who stuck through this 8D

Reviews are what keep me writing.


	6. Kobayashi and GLOVE

All right 8D Still no yaoi here, but it's getting there, I swear XD

This is the only thing I can update for now since my hard drive died and they had to wipe the files, but I got to continue this from a laptop.

Just a warning for people who read my other fics, a mix of a busy schedule and lost fics may postpone updates.

But this, this is posted for the loving readers who nag me ;) And for Buzz, whose birthday it is tomorrow 8D

Characters that are identifiable in HIVE belong to Mark Walden. Others to me.

* * *

Kobayashi and G.L.O.V.E.

* * *

"_Kazu. Wake up. Kazuno." _

"Wake up."

Kazuno opened his eyes. Xiu Mei and Tyler were still asleep, but Mary Gulo pointed to the window. Kazuno looked. All he could see was ocean.

"What is it?" He asked groggily. "Islands. Small ones." Mary said. Kazuno looked again, and sure enough, there were islands at the edge of his line of sight, barely more than black spots in the endless sea.

"That's what we are to the world. Unknowable. We're the secret of G.L.O.V.E."

She was asleep again before Kazuno could ask what she meant.

Soon after, so was he.

* * *

"Wake up, Kazu." Tyler coaxed.

"We're here."

Kazuno looked out the window, feeling the helicopter tilt slightly as it got into position to touch down. He didn't see a pad anywhere, though. He couldn't see anything at all, save for some jungle and ocean water off a cliff side.

He was almost shocked to see the wall of rock open up, until he caught himself, realizing that it wasn't much different from H.I.V.E., really.

The helicopter was maneuvered skillfully into the face of the cliff, touching down on a helipad planted on the cave interior.

Nero stepped out first, greeted by a welcoming party of G.L.O.V.E. operatives, and then approached by a bear of a man.

Kazuno stepped out just in time to hear part of the conversation as the large man took Nero into what could only be described as a back-breaking bear hug.

"Max! Good to see you so well, my friend." The man said jovially, practically lifting the headmaster a foot off the ground before releasing him.

"Good to see you too, Gregori." Nero said, his voice slightly strained by the trauma on his back. He was smiling, though, which caught Kazuno off guard.

"And these are your chosen students! I hope you will introduce me, Max." The man GregorI said, feigning seriousness as he nodded.

"Yes, well, I think the chosen students of H.I.V.E. have earned the right to introduce themselves. Students?" Nero said, waving the teens closer.

Each introduced themselves and stated their reason for being there, as per the headmaster's orders.

Each student was given a pat on the back or the head, most of them reeling afterward. Tyler could brag about being the only one still standing steady after the man's greetings, Xiu Mei commented after.

They all had a laugh about it as they were led into the facility.

The halls were mostly metal walls and floors, closed off and unwelcoming. The group was divided and the students were led off by the different specialists and operatives. Tyler and Kazuno stayed together with Xiu Mei, while Mary Gulo went by herself with a G.L.O.V.E. biologist and geneticist. The rest went elsewhere, somewhere that from a point far in the future Kazuno would no longer remember.

They passed through coded doors, led into a facility of glass and technology. From a higher point, the students could only stare with wide eyes at the vast laboratory that appeared before them, filled with scientists and specialists running here and there, machinery running in place, prototypes being tested.

Kazuno recognized an enormous box being carted in beside them as they descended.

"ANIMA." He murmured.

"Yes, we'll have an exhibition for Number One. I have high expectations for your creation, Kazuno." Nero said. The boy bit the side of his mouth for a moment, realizing that the headmaster had called him by his first name.

People had gotten into the practice of that simply because he never cared to explain to them the dynamics of Japanese honorifics, but it swelled in him pride when Nero finally saw it fit to use that name.

Everything seemed to still, then, when they entered. The presence of the students, Nero, and the package seemed to silence all those working. The people gathered, almost in awe, when they glanced from the package to the boy who they'd heard about, the one who created the first working artificial mind.

It was then that voice boomed through the lab, speaking over a P.A. system which echoed ominously, making Kazuno shiver.

"It's good to see that your trip went smoothly, Max." Said the voice. "Thank you, Number One. We are ready to exhibit three years worth of work if you'll allow it." Nero said calmly, and very much respectfully.

"Go on. I can see what is happening clearly." Was the response.

Some workers opened the reinforced package, revealing the human-shaped AI, cushioned still and lifeless. Kazuno had it carried out carefully, setting it to stand on its own feet before activating ANIMA once more.

'Password?' Read the screen revealed by the AI's back plate. Kazuno discreetly typed in the word before continuing with the activation protocols.

It was about a minute or two before everything was set, but finally Kazuno was able to switch ANIMA on, watching as crystalline blue lit up the machine's gray eyes, and ANIMA spoke with adjusting vocalization.

"_**He-**_**He-**Hello." It said carefully, turning its head slightly to regard the crowd of people looking at it.

"Amazing." Said one from the crowd.

"My name is ANIMA." The AI continued auspiciously. It seemed almost relieved when it saw Kazuno and the others standing behind it.

"Do you understand us, ANIMA?" Asked one of the scientists near the front.

"Very, well, yes." The AI responded. "Can you tell us who the people behind you are?" Asked another.

"My m-creator, Kazuno Kobayashi." ANIMA began. "Also my creator, Tyler Rhinnes, and my…. Teacher… Xiu Mei Chen. And Headmaster to H.I.V.E., Maximilian Nero."

"She's been programmed to respond, yes, but how are we sure she is really thinking?" One of the crowd commented. The others murmured in agreement.

"That is left to be seen. Number One?" Nero asked, looking up at the ceiling where some cameras were posted to catch feed from the laboratory.

"Impressive, Maximilian. I see that your students have great potential for the future of G.L.O.V.E."

Kazuno bowed his head.

"Or the present." The voice of Number One said.

Kazuno looked up with surprise.

"What do you mean, sir?" Nero asked calmly, though his expression had shifted slightly.

"What I mean, Max, is that I would like to offer young Kobayashi a place in G.L.O.V.E., if he's willing." Was the response.

The shock was evident among the working staff, whispers running rampant about the H.I.V.E. student. Kazuno couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Xiu Mei clapped his shoulder. "Kazuno… this is…" She began, her expression in sheer awe. Kazuno looked at the headmaster, wondering what he would say, not knowing what he really wanted.

Nero caught his gaze and held it intensely. "Is it what you want, Kazuno?" He asked carefully. The younger male shifted his gaze, the possibilities running endlessly through his mind. No, he could not pass this opportunity up.

But he… he wanted to.

"No…. sir… I mean… I would like to finish my schooling at H.I.V.E. first, if that's all right." Kazuno said quietly.

His intent was communicated well enough. "Understandable. Your place will be held until then, if you decide to join us." The voice said placidly.

"Thank you, sir." Kazuno murmured.

He was surprised, then, by a cold hand on his arm. ANIMA looked at him, blue eyes almost…

Almost sad.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent touring G.L.O.V.E.'s facilities, but Kazuno was too distracted to take it all in as he might have previously. Tyler did not fail to notice the change in his demeanor, so when Xiu Mei was distracted by the presentation of the fusion reactor and the headmaster was speaking to one of the staff, the Aussie pulled Kazuno out of the main walkway and led him to the sidelines.

"Tyler, what-" Kazuno began, only to be cut off by Tyler's hand on his mouth. Warily, the two watched as some scientists passed by. When they had gone, Tyler removed his hand.

"You're insane." Kazuno stated frankly.

"I should say the same for you." Tyler retaliated. "You turned down something every H.I.V.E. student dreams of being offered."

"I didn't…. well I didn't turn it down. I just said-" Kazuno defended. "I know what you said, I was there. Kazu, why did you say no?" Tyler demanded.

The Asian boy sighed. "I'm not ready." He said. "Yes, you are. You have been since we were fourteen. Now try again. Why?" Tyler said flatly, crossing his arms.

Kazuno looked him in the eye once and answered. "I like H.I.V.E., Tyler. I love it. It's been my home like no place else has. In an ideal world for me, I would never have to leave it."

Tyler examined him and found him honest, but still asked. "What else is it?"

"…. Dr. Nero. He's… he's proud of me, of you, of Xiu Mei and all of us. I don't claim to know him well but I think I've figured out how he feels about all his students. And letting us go… Well I guess I like to believe it'll be hard on him." Kazuno said, smiling bitterly. "He's the reason I'm here, Tyler. I owe him my life, and everything else."

Tyler sighed. "That's not everything, but I guess it counts." He smiled wearily. "This is better I guess."

Kazuno raised a brow. "What was that all about anyway?"

Tyler grinned. "You whacker, you worried the shit out of me." He said, slapping Kazuno on the back. Kazuno missed the expression on his face then.

Resentment. Sadness.

It would have killed him if he had known then.

Unfortunately, Tyler was not the only one who was curious as to why Kazuno turned down such a prestigious offer. Xiu Mei bombarded him with questions, as well as the rest of the genius students save for Mary Gulo.

Mary wasn't doing much talking at all; she only smiled every now and then like a lampshaded psychopath, making Kazuno less and less comfortable to be around her.

"It's a waste, Kazu. You should have taken the offer." Xiu Mei said.

Kazuno muttered something unintelligibly. "What?" Xiu Mei asked.

"Nothing, Xiu Mei." Kazuno said, smiling. "It's not like I turned it down, actually. Just… postponed for two years more." He assured.

"…. Kazu, are you all right?" She asked.

"Don't." Kazuno said suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

"What?"

"Don't call me Kazu, please, it's a little embarrassing." Kazuno said sheepishly.

"But Tyler-" "Never mind, Xiu Mei. It's fine. I'm fine." He said distractedly.

Even with his words and smile, Xiu Mei was not convinced he was entirely all right. When Xiu Mei put a hand on his arm, he pulled away and walked on, back with the rest of them to the docking bay.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why, but I wanted to do some Xiu Mei bashing XD Although it's unfair of me; she's a nice character.

The reviews forced me to write D8

So 8D


	7. Foreshadowing, AUTHOR'S NOTE

WAAAHHHHH

This can't even be considered a chapter. IT'S A FILLER because I've seriously lost my muse for H.I.V.E. fics lately. BUT THE REVIEWS OF LOVING PEOPLE are making me guilty enough to plow on.

All right. For a note, I'm notorious at not finishing my stories, but I'll try to at least do this one for the patient, good readers oAo

I'm not being sarcastic, I'm really trying o3o

THIS is the chapter preceding the BIG TURNING POINT, and maybe writing the next part will help me get back into the funk. You see, the next chapter signals the actual part two of the fic and its entirety, and I reread all your reviews and decided that, for the love of your awesomeness, my readers, I'll try.

I MAY CHANGE THE RATING FOR THIS WITH THE UPCOMING CHAPTER, SO IF YOU GUYS TRY TO LOOK FOR IT, YOU MIGHT FIND IT IN THE RATED M AREA.

I'm a terrible terrible author for keeping you guys waiting, but thank you so much for your support. And you, Buzz, for reminding me.

A/N END.

* * *

They boarded slowly, unable to take their eyes off of the structure that concealed the vast regions that made up the G.L.O.V.E. complex. Kazuno watched Dr. Nero confirm with the pilot, noticing off hand that Mary Gulo was nowhere to be found.

They boarded the helicopter, three students short of their previous count. "They must have been offered a job at G.L.O.V.E. too." Kazuno said decidedly. Tyler nodded. Xiu Mei said nothing.

"I couldn't have taken the offer, really." Kazuno said suddenly, the words pouring from his mouth without him even realizing it. "Not yet. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving H.I.V.E., I guess. I couldn't leave the people I cared about either."

He shook his head and sighed.

"Strap yourselves in." Nero instructed.

Kazuno went to sleep fifteen minutes in, unaware that he wouldn't have very long to sleep on before…..

* * *

Next chapter WARNINGS: One-sided slash lemons (AKA GAY SEX) and survival. You may poke me at any time to inspire me, because writer's block is hanging around. Suggestions are welcome, even co-writing (people have actually done that to me before, suggesting whole paragraphs even, and their parts would be used in the story and credit would go to them.

.... so.


	8. Falling

Okay, you should stop trusting me. D8

I said the chapter would be the rated M one, but not yet, apparently. At least there's some excitement.

THIS IS FOR MY BELOVED REVIEWERS. I adore you guys.

Disclaimers apply.

* * *

"KAZUNO!"

The searing pain registered all too clearly. Kazuno clasped his arm to numb the feeling, but let that go quickly when he saw another missile coming directly toward them. He slung his unmarred arm over Xiu Mei's head, forcing her down as another blast impacted the armored side of the helicopter.

The cold air stung his face when the door was dented open. Kazuno could vaguely hear shouts, the guards shooting at their attackers, the helicopter itself releasing its arsenal into the cloudy skies, but he couldn't focus on anything in particular but Xiu Mei's shallow breaths.

"What's happening?" she cried. "Stay low!" was all Kazuno could offer in reply, noting Tyler and the other students of H.I.V.E. grasping their bolted down seats and warily watching for more exploding projectiles.

Kazuno got up, working his way to the pilot. He found the man bleeding, slumped over the controls. Nero kept them from falling out of the sky at that point, but the large, gaping wound on his thigh did not escape Kazuno's notice.

"Headmaster!" he called. Nero didn't turn to look at him, but even with his focus on the controls, he responded, "Kazuno! Stay with the others! It's not safe—"

Another explosion ripped through the air above them.

"Tell them to jump! We're low enough for a dive. Don't take the parachutes; they'll catch too much attention!" Nero ordered.

Kazuno nodded, struggling back to the other students. He relayed to them the orders. "Hurry! We don't have much time! Be as inconspicuous as you can."

"There's an island close by." Tyler said. "We can swim there if we jump now."

"Good idea." Kazuno said, pushing Xiu Mei to him. "Everyone, go!"

Kazuno turned to one of the few guards with them. "Do you have any way of contacting H.I.V.E. or G.L.O.V.E.?" he asked urgently. The guard nodded. "Stay with them." Kazuno instructed, gesturing to the others.

They jumped, holding on to each other as they did, dropping into the water while the attackers were distracted by the helicopter's built in missiles.

Kazuno returned to Nero's side. "They're all right. They should be safe." he breathed. Nero didn't turn to him, but not because he was focused on their enemies. As of that moment, the older man was unconscious, obviously struggling to breathe as he leant against the wall.

Kazuno cautiously shifted the man's position, letting him lean on the younger. The slump of Nero's head signaled full unconsciousness, and Kazuno knew he had little time as the helicopter flew farther and farther away from the island the other students were swimming to.

The other guard on board with them was dead, riddled with bullet holes Kazuno couldn't bring himself to count. They were still shooting, so he stayed low. He was losing the opportunity to jump, losing time.

Immediately, he grabbed a parachute from where he was and positioned it one side of the copter. He waited.

And when the time came, he pulled it.

As soon as the chute opened through the wide hole, Kazuno jumped off the other side, with the focus on the erupted chute for the next two seconds. He was falling fast, holding tightly to his headmaster, plunging into the cold ocean.

He was tired before he could even surface, but he couldn't afford to fall now. He had to-

he had to—

No. He couldn't see the island. Nononono-

Kazuno convulsed, the shivers rattling him. He forced himself to stay calm. If he just—

There. Land.

Kazuno used the three life vests he had grabbed and swam, supporting Nero's weight with both himself and the floating material. He heard something, moving before he could even register why.

He dove, pulling down when the chopper exploded above them.

* * *

I'm trying for shorter chapters, but more updates.


End file.
